In an earlier application filed by Applicant, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/036,514 filed on Feb. 28, 2011 and claiming the priority of a U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/388,995, filed Oct. 1, 2010, entitled Compositions and Methods for Treatment and Management of Pain, Applicant discloses an improved composition and method for treatment and management of pain in human patients. The present invention represents a further improvement over my earlier patent application.
In my earlier application, I disclosed and claimed an herbal composition for the management of pain comprising turmeric extract, Boswellia extract, ginger extract, holy basil extract, rosemary extract, white willow extract and alpha lipoic acid.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the herbal organic composition for the management of pain includes the following turmeric extract, Boswellia extract, ginger extract, holy basil extract, rosemary extract, white willow extract and alpha lipoic acid in equal amounts are present in an amount of about 0.01% by wgt. while the trolamine salicylate is present in the amount of 10% by wgt. Further, a pharmaceutical acceptable carrier is selected from the group consisting of water, glycerol stearate, octinoxate, alphotocapherol (vitamin E), diazolidimylurea, Coco Caprylate/Caprate and Sterearyl Stearate.
Accordingly, there remains a need for easy-to-use formulations having analgesic and/or anti-inflammatory properties that can avoid the drawbacks of the prior art analgesic products.
A number of U.S. Patents and Patent Application Publications disclose various herbal remedies for use in treating various ailments including pain. For example, a U.S. Patent Application Publication of Rosenbloom, No. 2003/0031737 discloses a medicinal composition and method of using it. The composition is used to treat the symptoms of the common cold, a sore throat, congestion, laryngitis, mucous membrane inflammation and sialorrhea. The composition includes ingredients obtainable from turmeric extract, ginger root powder, and horseradish root powder and is administered orally to a patient. The composition may further include ingredients obtainable from slippery elm bark powder and green tea as well as pharmaceutically acceptable carriers for oral administration.
A second reference of Konishi is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,541,041 for crude drug extracts and methods for making and standardizing same. The extracts contain soluble silicon compounds as an effective component and are obtained by subjecting a crude drug to extraction with water or an aqueous solvent, preferably at an alkaline pH. The crude drug subjected to extraction may be derived from animals, plants, etc. The quality of the crude drug extract can be standardized using the soluble silicon compounds as an index. Those compounds exhibit inhibitory action towards the production of plasma kallikrein.
A third disclosure is contained in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,949,260 of Krumhar for a method for treatment of inflammation and pain in mammals. The composition contains effective amounts of a boswellic acid, a curcuminoid, a gingerol, a capsaicinoid, a bioflavonoid, and a vitamin C source. These compounds are taken from a biotanical source and are blended to form a dose for oral administration. Administration of the dose provides relief from pain and inflammation of connective tissue. The dose may be administered as a tablet, a liquid, or a powder.
An additional disclosure is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 7,282,224 of Roederer for a pain relief composition. The composition comprises an effective amount of a never inhibiting component, including capsaicin, a capsaicinoid or a capsaicin analogue, which numbs or inhibits the nerve endings that signal pain. Those compounds are combined with at least one of the following: an effective amount of inflammation control component which is designed to reduce immediate pain and discourage future pain in the joints and muscles; an effective amount of a cooling component; an effective amount of a heat minimizing or blocking component; an effective amount of a circulation increasing component which effectuates better penetration of the actives to the skin and nerves and an effective amount of soothing and anti-inflammatory complex for the joints and/or muscles comprising Glusosamine sulfate or HCI, Zingiber officiniale (Ginger Root) extract, Methyl sulfonylmethane (MSM), Polygonum cuspidatum (Mexican Bamboo) extract, Alo barbadensis leaf, and Salix alba (white will) bark extract.
A U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0243270 of Evans et al. discloses methods for reducing cellular damage, inhibiting free radical production and scavenging free radicals in mammals. The methods include (a) administering to the mammal an oral dosage form comprising a therapeutically effective amount of a first antioxidant, and (b) administering to the mammal a topical dosage from comprising a therapeutically effective amount of a second antioxidant, wherein at least one of the first antioxidant and the second antioxidant comprises acerola concentrate. Methods of inhibiting free radical production, methods of scavenging free radicals, and kits for reducing cellular damage are also described.
A still further disclosure is disclosed in a U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0220625 of Herrmann et al. This publication discloses a synergistic mixture of bisabolol and ginger extract. The formulation disclosed has a skin irritation reducing action comprising bisabolol and a composition or compound chosen from the group consisting of a) substance mixtures obtainable from an extraction of ginger, b) substance mixtures obtainable from a separation of a ginger extract which comprises a compound which is chosen from the group consisting of gingerols, shogaols, gingerdiols, dehydrogingerdinoes, paradols and derivatives thereof and c) compounds obtainable from a separation of a ginger extract which are chosen from the group consisting of gingerols, shogaols, gingerdiols, dehydrogingerdiones, paradols and derivatives thereof and mixtures thereof, wherein in particular content of bisabolol and of the said compositions or compound in the formulation is adjusted such that the skin irritation-reducing action is these contents is increased synergistically.
In addition to the above, a U.S. Pat. No. 7,744,931 of Newmark et al. discloses a method for treating oral cancers with herbal compositions. The method comprises administering a composition comprising therapeutically effective amounts of supercritical extracts of rosemary, turmeric, oregano and ginger and therapeutically effective amounts of hydroalcoholic extracts of holy basil, ginger, turmeric, Scutellaria baicalensis, rosemary, green tea, huzhang, Chinese goldthread, and barberry. The inventive subject matter further relates to methods for modulating gene expression of genes selected from the group consisting of interleukin-1α, interluekin-1β, heme oxygennase 1, aldo-keto reductase family 1, member C2, colony stimulating factor 3, leukemia inhibitory factor, heat shock 70 kDa protein, and combinations thereof, by administration of an effective amount of said compositions.
Finally, a U.S. Pat. No. 7,777,073 of Gupta discloses a topical delivery system for antiaging and skin whitening agents. As disclosed, a certain hydroxyaryl alkanols, alkyl amines, alkyl amino alkanols (“Hydroxyaryl compounds”) of formula (1). A method of topical application of said hydroxyaryl compounds is also disclosed. The treatment of certain enzyme dysfunctions that cause skin or hair conditions such as darkened skin including age spots, dark circles around the eyes, and discoloration of skin from stretch marks; skin conditions related to acne including excess facial oil and facial pore size; premature hair aging including hair loss and graying; inflammation including intra-cellular and extra-cellular inflammation; skin aging including wrinkles and the fine lines; loss of collagen including thinning skin and loss of skin pliability; malfunction of tyrosinase group of enzymes; and malfunction of matrix metalloprotease group of enzymes with said hydroxyaryl compounds is also disclosed.
Each of the above references is incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.
Notwithstanding the above it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for improved compositions and methods for the treatment and management of pain in human patients. There should be a commercial market because such compositions and methods have been shown to produce greater than expected results and a reduction of pain in over 72% of respondents who responded completely too somewhat less pain after using a topical pain relief cream for one to two weeks. Over 90% of the respondents reported that completely to somewhat agreed that the topical cream was easy to use while 60% said that it was effective for pain management and 96% agreed completely that the odor-free benefit was very important. Further, when probed on continued interest in the product 72% agreed that they were interested in using the product beyond the trial period and almost 60% felt that the product not only exceeded their expectations, but that they were extremely satisfied with the product as well. A survey also indicated customer feedback on the ingredients, formulation and field of product.
Overall, respondents like this natural pain relief cream; 70% somewhat to completely agreed that the natural formulation was important to them and 80% agreed with the statement “I like the way the product feels on my skin”. 100% of respondents agreed that it was important that the product was non-greasy and 96% agreed that it was important that the cream had no side effects. Of the entire group, 72% were interested in the continued use of the product. In addition, a majority of the users reported pain reduction and 20% indicated a level of 5-6 i.e. moderate to severe pain down from 50% at the start of the trial.